Team Excalibur
Team Excalibur is a team representing Europe in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Members & Beyblades *Julian Konzern - Gravity Destroyer AD145WD: Julian represents Italy and is the leader of Team Excalibur. Julian is a very wealthy and confident blader. Julian is used to taking command and having his servents do things for him but is able to do even more by himself. He has a cold-hearted personality and will do whatever it takes to win as long as it keeps him in power. *Wales - Grand Cetus WD145RS: Wales represents England as the Blue Grand Cetus. Wales is a very confident and powerful tag team Beyblader. Wales's loyalty is unmatched by anyone and will stand by his team no matter the cost. He is normally partnered with Sophie and their teamwork is incredibly in sync. *Sophie - Grand Cetus T125RS: Sophie represents France as the White Grand Cetus. Sophie is a confident and powerful tag team Beyblader. Sophie is extemely loyal to her team and to her soul partner Wales. When partnered in battle, Sophie and Wales are unmatched due to there prefect symmetry and strength. *Klaus - Grand Capricorn 145D: Klaus is the muscle of Team Excalibur. Like the other members of Team Excalibur Klaus is extremely loyal and has proven it in the midst of battle. He is known as the "Axe of Destruction". Beyblade: Metal Masters Team Excalibur vs Team Desert Blaze Julian Konzern would debut at Big Bang Bladers as the sole representative of Team Excalibur ready to solemly face Team Desert Blaze alone. In the first match Julian would face Gasur, the leader of Team Desert Blaze one on one. He easily defeats Gasur after explaining the story of "Destroyer", despite the fact that he is really talking about Perseus. Next he would face the remaining two members in a handicap 2 on 1 match. He easily defeats them as well thanks to reverse rotation and counter mode. Julian then walks away, sure of himself. Team Excalibur vs Team Wang Hu Zhong Team Excalibur would debut at the festival of warriors in Europe. Team Gan Gan Galaxy would crash the party in search for Team Leader Julian Konzern. Caught by Sophie and Wales, Julian would appear and the two teams would have there first Tag Battle. Due to superior team work and skill, Team Excalibur came out on top. Team Excalibur would now have there next Big Bang Bladers match against Team Wang Hu Zhong. In the first match Chao Xin and Mei Mei would faces Sophie and Wales in a tag team matchup. Chao Xin and Mei Mei would be defeated due to Excaliburs superior team work skills. Chi-yun promised to defeat Klaus in the next round. Chi-yun fought as hard as he could but would be defeated by Klaus in a battle of pure loyalty eliminating Wang Hu Zhong from the tournament. Team Excalibur vs Team Gan Gan Galaxy Team Excalibur would now have to face Team Gan Gan Galaxy once again to move on in Big Bang Bladers. In the first match Klaus would face Masamune and Klaus would win due to his superior strength. In the next match Sophie and Wales would face Tsubasa and Yu Tendo in a tag team matchup. Having the advantage at first, Sophie and Wales nearly take the match until Tsubasa and Yu truely come together as a team and come out with a win, defeating Sophie and Wales, but also ending Tsubasa's dark side. In the final match Julian Konzern would face Gingka Hagane. Julian would take the match under control by using the Head of Medusa to stun Pegasus. Gingka would soon overcome Perseus (Destroyer) and soar into the skies and come crashing down on him, wining the match. Team Excalibur vs Team Star Breaker Team Excalibur has one last chance to make the finals of Big Bang Bladers and faces Team Starbreaker in the semi-finals. Klaus steps up first to face Jack but is proven to be outmatched and defeated by him. Next Julian Konzern would step up to face Team Leader Damian Hart in the second round. Damian would eventually defeat Julian but would have to face him in a second match to decide the outcome of their battle. Julian would try his best to defeat Damian but would be overcome with the reality of defeat and humiliation causing him a mental breakdown. Sophie and Wales immediately step to protect Julian as his royal guard. Damian would now call apon the gatekeeper of Hell to defeat all three of them and hand a defeat to Team Excalibur, eliminating them from the tournament. Trivia *All of their Beyblade's fusion wheel starts with the letter "G". *All of them use defense type beys. *Julian Konzern is the only one in the team who does not use the Grand fusion wheel. *Gravity Perseus is the only bey on the team that has a painted fusion wheel. Team Excalibur Members.png 142_3.jpg Category:Teams Category:Team Excalibur Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters